Hogwarts Musical
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: If you thought High School Musical was great, wait until you read this entertaining story. JamesLily Style NOTE: a few minormajor changes to original
1. Chapter 1

**3...2...1...action!**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and Lily Evans was comfortably sitting by the fire, reading the most enchanting story ever, while tugging at the ends of her gorgeous fiery red hair. Of course where else would you find a bookworm, in a party full of raging teenagers? Absolutely not! Lily thought that being by herself was a lot more enjoyable than to be with other people, the quieter, and the better. All together, she'd rather be at home, in her own bed, rather being in some strange place high up in the mountain tops.

"I knew I'd find a freak like you in some place like this," came a dramatic sigh. Lily huffed and didn't bother to look at her insulter, who else would take more pleasure than to verbally assault her own 'freakish' sister? None other than Petunia Evans!

"That's 'a' place like this, dork," Lily corrected, in a mocking kind of tone.

"Ha! You're the dork, because only dorks like you have no life."

"For your information, I do a life and it's away from you," Lily snapped, her emerald green eyes flaring.

"Oh feeling prickly are we. Still upset that mum got transferred from France?" Petunia jibed, snickering. This was the life with Petunia. Ever since they were young, their parents had always compared the two sisters and Lily was always considered the brains and beauty of the family. So Petunia was always jealous. Although, if there were a trophy for being the most outrageous, Petunia would have won it no questions asked. Unlike her shy, and sometimes timid sister, Petunia liked to be noticed while Lily liked to be unobserved. As much as Lily wanted to argue, Petunia had hit dead center. Why did her mum have to get transferred, she liked Beauxbatons. It was nice there; besides the fact she hardly had any friends and was a total loner. An outcast really, but it didn't bother her too much, she had learned she was way too smart for them anyway. She was practically kid prodigy.

"So…mum says she knows how miserable you've been and suggests I take you to the party with me tonight," Petunia informed, not even trying to hide her agony.

"Well, you can tell mum, I don't need to go to the party, because I'm not miserable," Lily stated, returning to her book.

"You're right, you're not," Petunia commented, making Lily raise an eyebrow at her.

"You're pathetic," Petunia added disgustingly and went off to change. Lily stuck her tongue out and returned to her book, a pit of longing filling her stomach.

"_I'm not pathetic… am I?"_

* * *

"Come on James, one more round and then we'll be done!" James Potter could hear his father exclaim, a flash of golden light sparkling in his hands. One more round! That was James' life, Quidditch extraordinaire. It was never a 'take a break' life for James, he had to keep in shape for upcoming games and possibly even talent scouts. Quidditch was what he had known his whole life and he knew nothing could change that. He loved to feel the wind racing through his short black, messy hair and his glasses become askew in the rush.

"All right Dad," James cried from above and soon he could feel himself becoming wrapped up in a thick blanket of snow. He knew that working out up in the mountains, at a high altitude, with rocky cliffs just under him and in a monitored blizzard was a great way to work on vision and stealth. Sure some thought it was a little extreme and very crazy, but nothing, and I mean nothing could stop James Potter from accomplishing his goal. In a record of 9 minutes flat, he found the snitch and dived. He could feel his arms sting from clutching his broom firmly and soon he had the snitch in his fingers.

"Alright, a total of 13 minutes! You're going to look great in the next match! Then nothing can stop you from taking the Quidditch cup! Well, done James, well done!" James took a long sigh of relief as he lowered himself, although something stopped him from calling back to his father with the same excitement.

"_Yeah, well done James, well done."_

* * *

"Lily, don't tell me this is where you've been all this time," came an auditable voice. Lily's shoulder's sunk as she put down her book to look at the new comer.

"Hey mum, what are you doing here?" Lily asked quietly, knowing too well why her mother would put so much effort into leaving their suit, coming down into the hotel's lobby, and sneaking into the private guests' foyer.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ms. Evans replied taking a seat next to her daughter. Ms. Evans was a pure vision of beauty. Her wavy brown hair, which she shared with Petunia, cascaded down her back and her stunning emerald eyes shown with concern, Lily's eyes.

"Lily honey, you've got to get out of here. I thought some time away from your bed would make you more active, not go and find another spot to be lazy in," Ms. Evans joked, nudging her daughter. One thing the two shared was their humorous attitude and open-minded manner.

"Well, at least I'm doing something more constructive with my time than going off to flirt with some guy that I'll meet on the dance floor, then never see again, because he's only here for winter break and that he lives on the other side of the world. Only to top it off with we're distantly related and he's the real reason why I have magical powers," Lily stated calmly, with a hint of sarcasm. Ms. Evans could see the joking in Lily's voice, but she was still unsure about her daughter's happiness.

"Still, I'd like it well enough if you'd go to the party and maybe, just maybe find that special someone you just described, Although, I'd prefer no complications. Who knows, maybe you'll find your true love." Lily snorted at the idea of her falling in love at some… party.

"Sorry, mum but there'll always be complications with my true love. For it cannot be found at a party, but forever on a shelf in a library." Lily held up her book and Ms. Evans read the title, Ever After. When Lily thought her mother understood her joke she was taken by surprise when her book was gently taken out of her hands.

"Lily, there's more to life than what you read in books," Ms. Evans commented, running her fingers through that streaming river of red. Lily looked away and at the flames in the fireplace.

"I just want you to be happy," Ms. Evans whispered in Lily's ear, before giving her a kiss on the forehead and getting up. Before leaving the room, she turned around and advised,

"Lily, go to the party. Let this be the first chapter to your own story, it might have a better ending than you expect." With that she left, leaving Lily utterly confused but thoughtful.

"_My own story?"_

* * *

"James Harold Potter, I hope you're almost finished in there. If not, I will personally come in and…" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. But James burst out before she could finish. It was 9:30 and the party had just started. When he and his dad had arrived back. Mrs. Potter went into frenzy on how inappropriate they looked.

"_Come on guys, the party is in an hour and you still need to take a shower!"_

"_Mum, tell me again why I need to go to some kids' party."_

"_It's not a kids' party. It's for young adults. Now hurry up." James groaned, as he walked into the hotel's lobby, soaking wet and he shook his hair spraying water everywhere. Even on some of the guests. (_**Remember Lily is in another room, CONNECTED to the lobby, so they didn't see each other. Although I was thinking of putting that in, sort of like a foreshadowing and then I thought nah. It'd just ruin the story and I wanted to follow the movie least a lil)**

"_James, you are not a dog, or your best friend Sirius, now get upstairs and change!"_

Compliments of his mum, James wore a simple muggle outfit. Some smooth, black slacks with a dark midnight blue long-sleeved shirt. He looked like one of those 'don't-talk-to-me-because-I'm-too-cool-for-you kind of guys and had the deep hazel eyes to match.

"So… happy now?" James asked turning slightly for her to get a good look at him.

"Oh James you look absolutely handsome. The girls will be all over you tonight," Mrs. Potter squealed. James groaned in response. He had hoped he'd be able to relax but of course, he was James Potter! Bachelor, one and all!

"Sarah, leave the boy alone," Mr. Potter scoffed jokingly, taking a good look at his son.

"How you feel champ?" James looked suspicious.

"Fine dad, it's no big deal, really. I'll go down there, stand and watch, then I'll leave. No biggie."

"Good thinking, want to be in shape for tomorrow's work out," Mr. Potter cried, slapping his son on the shoulder. As he left the room, Mrs. Potter came over and set aside a piece of James' rugged hair.

"Mum, you know I hate it when you do that," James groaned as he brushed her away. Mrs. Potter sighed with a smile and a knowing stare.

"Alright, but don't blame me when the young ladies mistake that mass of fur on your head for a filthy mop." James rolled his eyes and looked at his mirror before expressing a look of agony, trying to re-ruffle the straightened hairs. Mrs. Potter saw this and assured,

"James, try to enjoy yourself tonight, it'll be your last chance. Who knows what could happen." She exited the room to be escorted to the adults' party by her husband. James took one more look before giving in.

"_Who knows, maybe I will enjoy myself."_

* * *

"_Yep I'm definitely enjoying myself," _James thought miserably. He had been here for hardly an hour and he had already been greeted by a group of girls, flirting in their own way. When he walked through the doors, his first thought was to get out of sight, but no such luck. A brunette standing next to the door got to him first. Luckily a blonde who was obviously searching rescued him for his attention and while distracting the other girl James made his escape. So far, all he's been doing was playing hide and seek and was now at the mercy of a wall facing the opposite direction from the refreshment table. He was able to cloak himself behind a plant perfectly so no one could see him. As he stood there, he listened to everything around him. Looking for a good joke really, but so far was only able to listen to he entertainment. There was a performing stage right in the middle of the room, where a karaoke set was prepared. Four pairs and six individuals had already tried their luck on the machine, but it seemed that it was only good for humiliating people. James sighed tiresome and only when a glimpse of something bright caught his eye, brought him out of his thoughts.

"_Did I imagine that?"_

* * *

"Oh, so you did decide to come huh?" Petunia stated, in pure disgust, at the very sight of Lily appearing in front of her. She wore a dazzling forest green pullover that covered a sparkling silver halter-top that hugged onto her upper body and was only visible a few inches under her neckline, seeing as her pullover had a v-shape front, and when the pullover's hem ended right above her bellybutton. The under shirt continued until it came to the trip of her sleek navy hip huggers. (**If it's too hard to imagine, just think of what Gaby wore except Lily's sweater's green and her pants are jeans) **It was quite a sight to behold if she did say so herself, but she wouldn't say something like that out loud and at a place like this. That'd be just like asking for trouble.

"Well, just don't ruin my evening all right. Me and Vernon are having a wonderful time," Petunia giggled scandalously to the broad man she was sitting in the lap of.

"Vernon and I," Lily corrected, this time in a sigh.

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes before leaving the two to doing just as they were. She found a small couch in the corner and made herself comfy. Book in hand, of course. She knew she'd get bored at some point but didn't know that it would be so soon. Soon the night wore on and when Lily checked her watch, it read 11:00.

"_Well, this is a fun night."_

* * *

"_I think I've just had enough fun here," _James thought as he made his way to the door, but someone grabbed him by the mid arm.

"We've got one!" the girl shrilled at the top of her lungs.

"_What!"_

* * *

Lily sat quietly in her spot, before she felt someone take her wrist and pulled her up.

"We've got another." Lily looked at the boy clutching her and she gaped.

"_What!" _

* * *

Lily and James watched in horror as they were brought onto the stage, and were shoved in front of the microphones. They bother looked at each other hesitantly, before trying to escape their embarrassing fate.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the girl giggled to James as she caught him by the arm and pulled him back over.

"Oh no you don't," the boy chuckled as he took Lily by the shoulders and led her back.

"You two have to stay up here …" the girl started.

"And entertain the guests…" the boy finished. Both Lily and James starred in disbelief as the two strangers left them standing there, frozen stiff. James could hear music begin, but his voice didn't come out as great. Lily on the other hand, had closed her ears up tight and her eyes were wide open with fear, as she starred out into the audience.

"Go on…go on," the couple encouraged. James took a glance at Lily, before looking up to see that they stared the music over again. As he looked at the lyrics appearing on the screen, he couldn't help but look uneasy,

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand…**_

_**That anything can happen,**_

_**If you take a chance…**_

Lily felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and she could feel the containments in her stomach rise quickly. With a sudden urge to jump off stage and hide, she could see her sister in the back, snickering at the frozen Lily. Lily glowered. She hated that awful smug her sister always wore when she felt she won something Lily couldn't. How she'd love to wipe it off Petunia's face. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

James could tell the girl next to him was extremely nervous and he felt quite embarrassed with the fact that he was just standing there, probably ending up singing the rest of the song by himself. So, it was a completely shock when he heard a sweet voice sing out,

_**I never believed in,**_

_**What I couldn't see…**_

_**I never opened my heart,**_

_**To all the possibilities.**_

Even though James was surprised, he followed her lead and continued singing…

**Both:**

_**I know **_

**Lily:**

_**That something has changed**_

Lily turned to look at James.

**Both:**

_**Never felt this way**_

James turned to meet her eyes, which suddenly shot in the other direction at sudden contact.

**Lily:**

_**And right here tonight**_

**Both:**

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**Lily:**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**Both:**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

Their eyes met for the second time, this time Lily didn't look away so quickly.

_**Lily:**_

_**I feel in my heart…**_

_**James:**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**Both:**_

_**The start of something new**_

**James:**

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

James took the microphone off the stand.

_**Mm**_

**Both:**

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

**James:**

_**Oh**_

**Lily:**

_**Yeah**_

Lily could feel the ends of her mouth curl into a tiny smirk.

_**And the world looks so much brighter**_

**James:**

_**Brighter…**_

_**Brighter…**_

**Lily:**

_**Oh**_

_**With you by my side…**_

_**James:**_

_**By my side**_

_**Both:**_

_**Oh I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**Lily:**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**James:**_

_**Real**_

James walked toward her, putting a little bounce in every step. Her smirk grew into a content grin.

_**Both:**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**James:**_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

James began to dance around Lily, making her feel unsure and curious.

_**Oh, yeah**_

Lily took the microphone off the stand and began dancing towards James, shaking her head, her posture full of 'attitude.'

_**Lily:**_

_**I didn't know it before **_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

Lily had stopped right in front of James, making it look as if she was only singing to him.

_**James:**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**Both:**_

_**Yeah**_

James suddenly felt a warm sensation as he watched her enjoying herself.

_**Both:**_

_**It's a start **_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

Lily forced James to back up, her eyes shinning mischievously.

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

Suddenly James stopped and Lily bumped into him, and they took a few steps back just in time, both of them thinking the same thing.

_**That it's the start**_

The two jumped right into the middle of the stage. James smiling handsomely, while Lily ran her hands through her long fiery red hair, her face showing a full blast smile.

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**Lily:**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**James:**_

_**So right…**_

_**James:**_

_**Oh**_

_**Both:**_

_**Oh… And now looking in your eyes**_

_**James:**_

_**Looking in your eyes**_

James and Lily turned at the exact same time to face each other, enjoying each other's company.

_**Lily:**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Both:**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

Both of them seemed to have a dreamy look on their facing, making it impossible to tell which was more pleased with themselves.

_**Lily:**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**James:**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Both:**_

_**Start of something new**_

As they both listened to the song's ending, they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces, Lily's eyes sparkling joyfully, while James' eyes traveling from her to her lips. Both pair of eyes were hazy with exhaustion, confusion, and another emotion neither could put a name on. Suddenly, Lily's eyes broke the contact as she blinked from confusion as the crowd burst out into clapping. James' expression turned to disappointment at the end of their little 'moment.'

"James," he introduced as he offered his hand.

"Lily," she greeted back, shaking his hand. Feeling a sudden urge of anxiety, James pulled Lily's hand towards him, which brought her so close to him; he could hold her around the waist. When her face was inches away form his, he leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth. Lily was taken by surprise so much, it took her a second to comprehend what was going on. She was brought out of her 'odd dream-like' fantasy by the crowding, whistling and cries. When she drew out, she looked into his eyes and saw him reveal a sheepish grin. She stood there, feeling as if the ground beneath her was shaking violently, nearly forcing her off her feat. Finally her senses came back and her reaction was bringing her hand up to his cheek. A loud smack could be heard across the room. The whole crowd was silent now as Lily stormed off the stage, in a fury of feelings. Leaving James completely speechless.

* * *

Later that night, Lily sat quietly on her hotel balcony. She gave an annoyed sigh as she looked at the snowy sky. She had bolted from the party and rushed up to their room. Luckily, her mum or sister hadn't returned from their parties, so she had the room to her self. She was still in her pants, but had taken off her pullover and wrapped a warm, thick blanket around her. As she counted the stars one by one, she didn't notice the teenage boy flying up to a vine next to her balcony.

"_I think I should have just climbed the vine. All well, I've already flown this far…"_

As he took hold on the vine, his grip on his broom loosened. Out of instinct, he jumped onto the vine and watched his broom plummet to the ground.

"_Great just great. What now?" _Suddenly, he came face to face with two emerald stars.

"_Wow, I didn't think this hotel had this great of a view of the sky. WAIT! That's not the sky! That's…"_

"JAMES!" Lily cried as she starred onto the helpless boy below her. Then, she wrapped the blanket around her tighter, suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"Hey…Lily," James smiled sheepishly. Lily could feel her cheeks burn; as she desperately wanted to just grab her wand and burn the vine he was climbing. Instead, she huffed and turned on her heel.

"No…Lily…wait…please," stuttered James, as he clutched onto the vine and hoisted himself on the balcony's stone edge, although his feet rested on the crawling vine. When he first thought this out, he had hoped that she wasn't there; he'd fly up and greet her ALREADY on the balcony. But of course nothing like that could ever happen.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just push you off right now," Lily snapped, not even looking at him. James chuckled softly.

"Ah, but I think you are overlooking our situation. For if you do push me off, I can pull you down with me." Lily smiled sarcastically.

"Not if I throw something really hard, say…an armchair at you instead. Now do you think you'll be able to hold on?" James' chuckle became muter.

"_She's not going to give in is she?"_

"Lily, please. I was…entranced. You were just standing there…and you looked so…so…"

"Choose you words, wisely. For they may be your last," Lily warned him as she leaned over the balcony's edge, her patience wearing thin. Although, she was only a few inches from his face, she made it quite clear she didn't prefer an incident like earlier. James gave her a small grin, but repeated,

"Well…I don't know…you just looked so…beautiful. I'm sorry okay? I'm really, really sorry," James pleaded, giving her the best 'puppy dog' eyes he could give. Lily sighed in annoyance. She knew this trick. It worked every time with Petunia on everyone else, but it wouldn't work on Lily. She knew that for certain.

"Okay…well I guess please won't help me, but maybe this will…_pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…"_

"Will you get on with it?"

"_PRETTY _please?"

"Um, how about NO!" Now this guy was really getting on her nerves. He just never quit. She was about to just leave him hanging there, when a huge crack caught her attention. And it caught James' too for he was now looking at the vine, in semi-terror. It was beginning to break!

"Lily…You have every reason to not like me right now. Although, do you not like me enough to let me fall right here. Right now?" James reasoned, arranging his feet to become steadier. Lily didn't answer for a while.

"You're not going to die," was all her reply, for the next few seconds, before James sighed,

"Again, I'm really sorry Lily."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I AM." Lily couldn't help but look down and see his hazel eyes twinkling back at her. She could tell this whole 'apologizing thing' was new to him, and as much as she hated to say it, he was doing a pretty good job for his first time. Although, Lily didn't have another second to think about it, for the vine then snapped.

"JAMES!" Lily cried as she leapt to look over the ledge, but instead she watched amazed as he jumped over the ledge and sat down happily, swinging his legs.

"You called?" He laughed. **SMACK! **Lily could feel her cheeks burning fiercely now. She couldn't believe she fell for that guy's lies. She marched back into her room and slid the door hard in his face. She gave him one more glare, before pulling the curtains across the top. She twirled on her heel and huffed angrily.

"_There I go again. Why is it, I can never do anything sensible with her?"_ James sighed miserably as he walked over to the door and knocked. His only response was,

"GO AWAY!" He stood still and then went back to the ledge where he settled himself and closed his eyes tiresomely.

Lily pulled back the curtain and could see James lying still over the ledge of the balcony.

"_What is with him? Why does he have to be so stubborn?" _As she looked at him, turning over, his words rang in her head,

"_You have every reason to not like me right now. Although, do you not like me enough to let me fall right here. Right now?"_

"_Great, now I have to go out there and pull him down before he falls off." _She sighed and walked outside. She came over to James' still body and began pulling him off the ledge and onto the small cushioned bench she was laying on earlier. She knew that he would freeze out here in the cold, so she took off the blanket she was carrying and placed it on him. Not knowing for one second he was aware of everything she was doing. As she leaned over to tuck him in, he whispered to her,

"Thank you." Lily straightened up immediately and shoved him in the side with her foot.

"YOU JERK!" As she stormed away, he suddenly jumped up and stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait Lily, please. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…I'm not exactly sure. I mean, usually I think quite clearly at times like these, but right now… I don't know," James admitted truthfully. Lily waited a moment before looking into those deep hazel eyes. A tiny smirk crept onto her face as she felt the warmth radiating from her cheeks. The way he just expressed, she felt the same way, but she would never admit it.

"You mean you can actually _think_?" James felt shot down, but smiled seeing the joking tone in her voice.

"Well, I suggest we start over. Hello, my name is James' Potter." Lily looked at the hand doubtfully. James sighed and asked,

"And you are…" Lily rolled her eyes before accepting his hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. Your worst nightmare." The two laughed.

* * *

"So where do you go to school?" Lily asked as she sat on the bench, with the blanket on her lap. They were now sitting on the bench and had started re-introducing themselves, trying to get to know each other more. James looked hesitant, how could he explain to her that he's a wizard and he went to a wizarding school, she already thought of him as a lunatic?

"Somewhere pretty far from here. You?"

"I used to live in France and went to one of its best schools." At least that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, so… you moved to London then?"

"Yep, my mum's work actually transferred her here. So… here I am." She smiled, although she somehow felt her smile was forced. James could tell that something was up when he saw her odd expression and noticed her shivering.

"Cold?" Lily laughed tartly.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you're freezing." It was true. She still only had a sleeveless halter-top and it was freezing up here. She sighed and just shook it off.

"Really, I'm alright." She lied, although James didn't buy it.

"Why don't you take some of the covers?"

"Well… I don't want to hog."

"It's alright."

"No, I said I'm fine."

"Well, I said take some." Lily looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to make you."

"What do you mean?" Before she could understand, James had gotten up, pulling the covers with him.

"Get up," he ordered gently. Lily, feeling the coldness brush against her bare feet just cuddled up, her legs brought up to her chin.

"Lily."

"I said I'm fine." She stated firmly, crossing her arm. Suddenly, she felt two arms picking her up and she soon found herself being held by James.

"JAMES PUT ME DOWN!" Lily demanded.

"No."

"James I mean it."

"No."

"JAMES!" As she squirmed, she accidentally back kicked his torso, which brought up down, although Lily could feel James' hold on her become more protective, leading up to him holding her in an odd position as they both now lay on the bench. He had turned so he wouldn't force his body weight on her and she was now sprawled onto his front side, the blanket now covering them both at an angle. Both were now breathless and speechless. James was the first to break the silence.

"Well, this is… unusual." Lily could feel her cheeks burning but as she tried to get up James' hold tightened.

"Now just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting up. This is starting to get ridiculous." But as she struggled, James refused to let go.

"James," she demanded, but James cut in,

"Well, this position is very comfortable for me and frankly I want to stay like this."

"Fine, you stay, I'll leave."

"Hah, not a chance. The very reason why I like being like this, is because I get to have you like this."

"Do you know how wrong that just sounded?"

"Very." Lily couldn't help but laugh. Boy was he stupid, oh well. She sighed and relaxed herself.

"Fine… I guess I have no choice." James' mouth curved into a satisfied smile as he put his chin on her head.

"_I guess when you think about, it **is** pretty comfortable,"_ she thought to herself, looking up at him as if trying to figure out a challenging mystery. James felt her gaze and met it with her own. The two starred at each other, their mind running wild.

"_Why is he/she starring at me?"_

"_Could it be she/he really likes me?"_

"_Nah, probably not."_

"_But it's a great thought." _Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and their head shot up to look at the exploding fire works above them.

"James look!" Lily said, trying to get a better view. This time James let her, allowing her to sit between his legs, her thighs rubbing against his, making him blush deep crimson, although Lily was too excited to notice.

"Aren't they amazing?" Lily cried as shapes began to form in the sky, although James wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at the young beauty in front of him and whispered in her ear,

"Yes you are." This made Lily turn from red to a dark scarlet; luckily James didn't see it. She turned a little to look up at him, and could see him starring back at her. Again, emerald eye met hazel in a deep daze; until once again they were in the same position as before their lips barely inches from each other.

"_Wait what am I doing?" _Lily thought.

"We're back!" a cheery voice called. Lily blinked, but bolted straight up, shoving James under the blanket. She ignored the deep groan and rushed inside where she found her mum and her sister talking off their jackets.

"So this is where you went," Petunia said smugly. Ms. Evans looked at Petunia and ordered,

"Petunia why don't you get ready for bed."

"Mum, I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." Petunia looked at Lily with disgust, before heading off into their room. This left Ms. Evans alone with Lily to see if she was all right.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Lily struggled to straighten her bed head hair.

"Petunia seemed satisfied when I went to 'pick her up.' She said you decided to come after all. She also mentioned your little spot light moment." Lily didn't look her mum in the eye.

"Well, nothing to tell. Although, I can assure you I did enjoy my self… a majority of the time." The last part, Lily did look her mum in the eye and Ms. Evans could tell that was the truth. Ms. Evans sighed, walked over, and kissed her daughter on the top of the head.

"All right. Fine. Keep your little secrets, but remember. A mother always knows." Ms. Evans took a glance outside to the bench Lily had been sitting at and raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Good night mum."

"Good night, my precious little Lily Flower." Lily gaped at her mum. How could she use that embarrassing name? She was so cruel. Lily made sure her mum was in her room, before rushing back outside to find the bench empty.

"James?"

"Yes, my precious little Lily Flower?" Lily blushed as James' warm breath blew against skin on her neck and felt two arms encircled around her waist.

"You tell anyone about that and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Lily threatened, but smiled mischievously. James' own smirk met hers.

"So does that mean I can keep calling you that?" Lily thought it over and elaborated,

"Well…"

"Come on Lily," James pleaded, gripping her waist tighter, actually making Lily giggle inside. When she didn't answer, James got curious. He gripped her tighter and a slight giggle escaped Lily's lips. James smirk grew.

"Lily… you wouldn't by any chance be… ticklish would you?" Lily didn't answer- she was too busy holding in her breath.

"Come on Lily. You can tell me." He squeezed a _little _harder- forcing Lily to let out a burst of laughter. When she was done, she covered her lips with both her hands, causing James to smile wider. He began moving his fingers…

"James…" Lily warned but too late. James began tickling, but afraid her mum would hear her, she kept it in. This didn't help for James continued to tickle her, whispered,

"So?"

"So?" Lily squeaked.

"So…can I call you by your cute pet name?"

"Pet name?" Lily's voice kept coming out as a high-pitched squeak, probably because she didn't want to laugh out loud. **(LOL HAHA I crack myself up)**

"You know… my precious." He tickled harder.

"Little." Lily felt herself ready to explode.

"Lily." James could feel Lily's weight increasing.

"Flower." He whispered the last word in her ear, sending shivers down her back, although the tickling had finally got to her. Lily laughed hard, worrying that her mother found her, in the arms of some guy she had just met a few hours ago. Although James knew what was going through her mind and covered her mouth with his hands, stopping the tickling, and instantly Lily stopped laughing. They both waited for someone to walk in on them, but when no one did, they both sighed out of relief.

"So… can I?" James asked shyly, surprising Lily a bit.

"You can't be serious?" James ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I guess… as long as no one else knows. Got it?" She took as step towards him, looking him straight in the eye. Of course James didn't back down, in fact he step up to the challenge.

"What if I _accidentally _let it slip."

"Then you can expect my fist to _accidentally_ slip into your cheek bone."

"Ha, making threats are we?"

"Yes we are." James looked at her and sighed,

"Fine… I guess it could be my little secret. Oops, I mean our little secret."

"You make it sound so romantic."

"Couldn't it be?" James asked, his voice sounding deeper and more mature. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think it's about time for you to go."

"Aw." His voice mocking a 5-year-old whine, and his begging look seemed so humorous.

"James, seriously. You have to go." Lily began shoving him to their room door, since he couldn't go the way he came.

"All right, but can I see you again?" He said, holding the doorframe.

"Uh… sure I guess." Lily shoved harder but he wouldn't budge.

"How about… I'll meet you in the party room?"

"Okay. Noon?"

"Noon it is," James smiled, letting go of the doorframe and kissed her softly on the cheek. James chuckled at her narrowed eyebrows.

"Don't get the wrong impression, that's for being my precious little Lily Flower." Before she could scold him, he bolted off. Hoping his mum wouldn't get mad at him for staying out so late.

* * *

Lily watched as James rushed down the hall and into the elevator, thinking how foolish he was being. They had just met, what did he expect to happen?

* * *

**u like? if u do, review pleez. i need at least 10 to continue the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

i'm so sorry guys, but all my chapters for this story were dumped by my idiotic step-brother. so i've been trying to rewrite this story for months and trying to keep up with my other stories. im so sorry, but once i remember what i'm going to write i'll be sure to post ASAP. luv you all. please don't hate me!


End file.
